Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$8$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$30$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$63$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$63$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $63$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $63$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $8 + $30 \geq $63$ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $63 - $30 $ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $33 $ $x \geq \dfrac{33}{8} \approx 4.13$ Since Jessica cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $4.13$ up to $5$ Jessica must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.